Elphelt
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |freetext = :For other uses, see Elphelt (disambiguation). |id = 51207 |no = 1642 |element = Light |rarity = Omni |cost = 45 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 179 |animation_idle = 104 |animation_move = 32 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |bbframes = 63, 67, 71, 75, 79, 83, 87, 91, 95, 99, 103 |bbdistribute = 20, 13, 6, 11, 8, 7, 5, 8, 10, 5, 7 |bbtotaldistr = 100 |sbbframes = 63, 69, 75, 81, 87, 93, 99, 105, 111, 117, 123, 129 |sbbdistribute = 18, 12, 6, 11, 8, 4, 8, 5, 4, 8, 10, 6 |sbbtotaldistr = 100 |sbb2frames = 135, 140, 145, 150, 155 |sbb2distribute = 34, 11, 22, 11, 22 |sbb2totaldistr = 100 |ubbframes = 63, 66, 69, 72, 75, 78, 81, 84, 87, 90, 93, 96, 99, 102, 105, 108, 111, 114, 117, 120, 123 |ubbdistribute = 14, 8, 6, 3, 7, 6, 3, 4, 4, 3, 3, 5, 4, 3, 6, 3, 3, 4, 3, 3, 5 |ubbtotaldistr = 100 |normal_frames = 63, 67, 71, 75, 79, 83 |normal_distribute = 25, 20, 16, 14, 13, 12 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 63, 67, 71, 75, 79, 83, 87, 91, 95, 99, 103 |bb_distribute = 20, 13, 6, 11, 8, 7, 5, 8, 10, 5, 7 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 63, 69, 75, 81, 87, 93, 99, 105, 111, 117, 123, 129 |sbb_distribute = 18, 12, 6, 11, 8, 4, 8, 5, 4, 8, 10, 6 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb2_frames = 135, 140, 145, 150, 155 |sbb2_distribute = 34, 11, 22, 11, 22 |sbb2_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 63, 66, 69, 72, 75, 78, 81, 84, 87, 90, 93, 96, 99, 102, 105, 108, 111, 114, 117, 120, 123 |ubb_distribute = 14, 8, 6, 3, 7, 6, 3, 4, 4, 3, 3, 5, 4, 3, 6, 3, 3, 4, 3, 3, 5 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 2 |sbb_effectdelay = 2 |sbb2_effectdelay = 0 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = A young woman clad in a dress, given to a violent style of fighting with her guns. She was created as one of the 'Valentines,' living weapons which were created for the purpose of eradicating humanity. However, she decided to side with humanity having gained self-awareness. She loves nature and animals, having also a caring heart which cannot ignore lonely individuals. She is also very optimistic, believing that any problem can be overcome as long as one takes action. However, these feelings also give rise to an extraordinary passion within her to wed. |summon = This is my Virgin Road! I'm not much good at anything, but please be kind to me! |fusion = May my love strike true! I've still got another love dart! |evolution = | hp_base = 5940 |atk_base = 2200 |def_base = 2090 |rec_base = 2270 | hp_lord = 7770 |atk_lord = 2750 |def_lord = 2620 |rec_lord = 2860 | hp_anima = 8887 |rec_anima = 2562 |atk_breaker = 3048 |def_breaker = 2322 |def_guardian = 2918 |rec_guardian = 2711 |def_oracle = 2471 |rec_oracle = 3307 | hp_bonus = 1250 |atk_bonus = 460 |def_bonus = 460 |rec_bonus = 820 |lordonly = true |combo_hits = 6 |normaldc = 42 |ls = Marionette |lsdescription = 40% boost to Def, Rec, max HP, negates all status ailments, restores HP each turn & HC collected boosts BB gauge once |lsnote = Recovers (800~1000 + 10% of target's Rec) HP per turn, 4 BC per 1 HC |bb = Genoverse |bbdescription = 11 combo Light attack on all foes, greatly restores HP & considerably boosts BC, HC drop rate for 3 turns |bbnote = Recovers (3100~3400 + 22.5% of healer's Rec), 30% BC/HP drop rate increase |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 11 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 28 |bbdc = 11 |bbmultiplier = 370 |sbb = Judge Better Half |sbbdescription = 12 combo powerful Light attack on all foes, 5 combo powerful Light attack on single foe, greatly restores HP & greatly restores HP for 3 turns |sbbnote = Recovers (3200~3500 + 22.5% of healer's Rec) HP, recovers (2500~3000 + 15% of healer's Rec) HP per turn |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 12 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 27 |sbbdc = 12 |sbbmultiplier = 580 |sbbhits2 = 5 |sbbaoe2 = 1 |sbbdc2 = 5 |sbbmultiplier2 = 600 |ubb = Magnum Wedding |ubbdescription = 21 combo massive Light attack on all foes, enormous 2 turn Atk reduction, fully restores HP for 3 turns & damage taken enormously restores HP for 3 turns |ubbnote = 80% Atk reduction, recovers 100% of damage received |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 21 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ubbdc = 21 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |es = Match Made in Heaven |esitem = |esdescription = Negates all status ailments & probable 15% damage reduction |esnote = 10% chance to reduce damage |omniskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |omniskill1_1_sp = 20 |omniskill1_1_desc = 20% boost to Rec, max HP |omniskill1_1_note = |omniskill1_2_sp = 10 |omniskill1_2_desc = Boosts Rec when HP is below 50% |omniskill1_2_note = Boosts Rec by 50% |omniskill2_cat = Damage Reduction |omniskill2_1_sp = 20 |omniskill2_1_desc = Negates elemental damage |omniskill2_1_note = |omniskill3_cat = Special |omniskill3_1_sp = 30 |omniskill3_1_desc = Enhances SBB's greatly restores HP each turn effect |omniskill3_1_note = +1000 HP & +10% Rec, 3500~4000 + 25% of healer's Rec total |omniskill3_2_sp = 30 |omniskill3_2_desc = Enhances BB/SBB's greatly restores HP effect |omniskill3_2_note = +1000 HP & +10% Rec, 4100~4400 + 32.5% of healer's Rec total on BB, 4200~4500 + 32.5% of healer's Rec total on SBB |omniskill3_3_sp = 30 |omniskill3_3_desc = Adds status ailment removal effect to BB/SBB |omniskill3_3_note = |omniskill3_4_sp = 40 |omniskill3_4_desc = Adds probable slight HP restoration when attacked for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill3_4_note = 25% chance to recover 20~25% of damage taken |howtoget = *Guilty Gear Community Milestone Event *Exchange Hall Free Giveaway (Special Event Only) |bazaar_1_type = Guilty Gear Token |bazaar_1_desc = The Magnum Wedding |bazaar_1_bonus = 10 |bazaar_1_image = event_token_0001_item_icon.png |notes = |addcat = Guilty Gear |addcatname = Elphelt1 }}